


Just Hear Those Sleigh Bells Ringing

by blumen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Make up artist! Keith, One Shot, Transgender, trans! keith, trans! lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: “I spent six hours on it and pricked myself at least ten times.”Keith felt his heart leap to his throat. It was a hideous jumper no doubt but Lance looked so proud that Keith could almost forget-Christ, was that a LED light on the nose? Keith felt like apologizing to both Rudolph and the sanctity of the Christmas spirit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want an example of how bad I am with deadlines this was originally a halloween fic...   
> Also I know Keith would be a complete mess irl but I just want him with a perfect highlight and winged eyeliner. Headcanons don't need to be realistic

Keith would use the faulty central heating as an excuse but in all honestly he liked snuggling next to Lance under their shared blanket on his living room couch. It was dark, the only light coming from the T.V showcasing a horror film since they'd both been too lazy to form a proper plan for date night. Steam spiraled from their peppermint flavoured mugs of hot chocolate, the heat comforting their cold hands. Keith felt like he could drown in Lance's disgusting Christmas sweater and the aroma from the fir tree scented candles Lance insisted lighting everywhere. He understood the charm but Lance had gone slightly overboard. At least they were gifts; Keith wouldn't know how to justify not having a single vegetable in the fridge but having seven scented candles. Lance's mum was too generous.

A scream erupted from the T.V. causing Lance's hold on Keith's hair to tighten. Keith would sympathize but this was Lance's idea after all. Horror films never scared Keith; what's the deal if it's all fake anyway? He grasped Lance's hand softly, causing the other to scoff.

“I'm _not_ scared,” Lance insisted with a huff, turning his face away from Keith's smug smile.

“Of course,” Keith grinned, slipping his fingers between Lance's.

The movie wasn't too bad, even if the gore was a bit over the top. Overall, Keith thought it was okay but most of the entertainment came from Lance trying to pretend he wasn't terrified. His expression would turn deathly serious and he'd gulp like a goldfish; it was annoyingly cute. When the credits rolled Keith crawled out of their cozy nest of blankets to refill the popcorn. He hummed as he refilled the contents of the large bowl whilst Lance flicked through Netflix to find another film.

“Sharknado? Really Lance?” Keith exasperated when he returned, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, Keith,” Lance rolled his eyes like Keith was being the unreasonable one. “I won't accept your slander on this masterpiece.”

Keith grinned to himself, taking a seat next to lance and skimming his fingers across his shoulder, frowning at the dent he felt there.

“Lance, did you leave your binder on?” Keith asked.

“Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry,” Lance answered. “Give me a moment.”

Lance ripped open the velcro straps beneath his shirt and tossed it on the floor. He burrowed into Keith's side like a koala, inhaling Keith's coconut shampoo lingering from his hair that was still damp from his earlier shower. He'd never dry his hair no matter how many times Lance shouted at him to do so and yet he still looked like a model. Keith didn't deserve those amazing genes if he wasn't going to take care of them.

As predicted, the movie was ridiculous, as was the sequel, as was the third. Lance insisted the piece was a work of art and by the end Keith unwillingly found himself agreeing. By that point, it was around one in the morning and Keith was starting to feel the effects, letting out a yawn. Lance was almost asleep on Keith's shoulder, making his heart feel like it was in a fist.

“Come on,” Keith nudged his head lightly with his shoulder. “Let's go to bed.”

Keith insisted on making Lance brush his teeth because, ew, and after forcing him into pajamas they stumbled into bed. Lance's arm wrapped around Keith's waist like second nature and pulled him towards his chest.

“Night, Lance. Remember we've got Allura's party tomorrow.”

“Mph,” Lance smothered his reply into Keith's back, already dozing off. Keith twisted his head backwards to peck Lance's nose before slipping into a tranquil sleep himself.

\----

Keith hid a smile beneath the tinsel wrapped around his neck (courtesy of Lance, of course.) Mariaha Carey was booming at a volume that would surely have the neighbours complaining again whilst Lance made it his personal challenge to cover every piece of furniture with something festive. For once they allowed themselves to have the heating higher than 20 degrees Celsius because it was humanly impossible to go on with anything lower.

“All I want for Christmas is you!” Lance screeched, especially off-pitch on the last line. Well, singing never was his specialty.

“Stop!” Keith wanted to sound angry but it was hard to with Lance jostling his arms to the melody. The giggling probably didn't help. “Come on, we should get ready soon if we're going to be on time.”

“They can wait,” Lance replied, leaning forward to rest his arms on besides Keith who was sitting comfortably on the couch, closing the distance between them with a kiss. Keith's palm curled delicately around the soft edge of Lance's jaw, pulling him closer. When Lance pulled away he yanked him back onto the couch. “I thought you said we had to go.”

“You're not playing fair,” Keith grumbled. Hooking his ankles around Lance's skinny waist, he attempted to lasso him back into his arms but Lance only chuckled. Fine then. With great reluctance, he pushed himself off the couch and walked (not stomped like Lance insisted) to his room. He sat cross-legged by his mirror and cursed when he couldn't find his primer in his make-up bag, nearly tossing everything out the bag completely.

Keith remembered a time when he wouldn't dare touch make-up, thinking it was too feminine, and that wearing it would be giving in to what everyone thought he really was. But he eventually managed to shake off years of internalized gender-norms with the help of his friends fawning over him whenever he did indulge himself in it. Lance must have had his mouth open the entire time Keith finally clasped the courage to wear a full face outside of his room. The attention wasn't unwarranted; Keith was justified in saying he looked pretty good.

“What?” Keith asked, turning over his shoulder when he caught Lance's reflection in the mirror. Whenever Keith settled down with his brushes he'd go into his zone where he was so oblivious to the outside world that he didn't even notice Lance staring at him for a good ten minutes.

“Nothing. You just look really cute when you concentrate,” Lance grinned as if he didn't just cause Keith to have an internal breakdown.

“I'm nearly finished,” Keith replied, debating whether to keep his hair up or not before deciding it could stay in the messy bun resting on the crown of his head. “Do you have the presents?”

“Yep, they're already in the car.”

“Okay, that should be everything then.”

“Where do you think you're going?” Lance held onto the neck of his tank top when Keith headed towards the door.

“Downstairs..?” Keith answered, head tilted slightly to the side. Lance grinned with a gleam that Keith had learned to fear in his eyes.

“Did you really think you'd get away with wearing that?” Lance laughed and dragged Keith over to his wardrobe. He pulled out a piece of clothing that was buried near the back and presented it to Keith like it was a Renaissance painting.

“I spent six hours on it and pricked myself at least ten times.”

Keith felt his heart leap to his throat. It was a hideous jumper no doubt but Lance looked so proud that Keith could almost forget-Christ, was that a LED light on the nose? Keith felt like apologizing to both Rudolph and the sanctity of the Christmas spirit.

“And you can't forget the best part!” Lance insisted and held up a pair of antlers. Keith simply raised an eyebrow in reply before sighing in compliance because whenever it came to Lance he had an incapability of saying the word 'no.' Even if ridiculous antler headbands were involved. Keith slid the offensive fabric over his head and allowed a coy smile when Lance beamed brighter than the fairy-lights situated in every corner of the house.

“Should we get going then?”

“Just a moment.”

“Oh, this should be good.”

Lance dived back into the wardrobe and emerged with a Santa's hat, complete with an obnoxious bell. He slid it over his head and shot Keith a goofy smile.

“Now we're ready.”

It took a while to turn off all the Christmas lights before they could actually leave the house. The walk to Lance's car was a painfully cold one as they stiffly ran to the safe haven of the ancient Nissan Mirca. It was a glorious, hideous shade of red with a radio that had a tendency to change channels without being asked and it even had a cassette deck. Lance loved it, possibly more than he loved himself.

“I don't know if 'Fifty Greatest Christmas Hits Ever!' is better than Smash Mouth or not,” Keith mused aloud over WHAM!

“It's a close second,” Lance said, “Nothing can ever compare to the song of our generation, 'All Star.'”

“I don't think I'd mind it that much if only it wasn't literally the only thing we listened to.”

“What are you talking about? You love it.”

“Lance, there's a reason no one gets lifts with you.”

“You do.”

“I live with you and I don't have a car. I think I'm justified.”

“What about Pidge?”

“Pidge is a meme-loving fuck who can't drive. This car is a dump.”

Lance gasped as if Keith had insulted his bloodline.

“Don't say that, she'll hear you!”

“Dear lord, please give me the strength to continue.”

“Not necessary, we're here.”

Lance would have hugged the car and comforted it for hours if it didn't mean his limbs falling off due to the frigid weather. Allura answered the door and greeted them both with crushing hugs before leading them to the living room where everyone was situated. The fireplace crackled and popped, casting a warm, amber glow on the large Christmas tree boasting flashy ornaments and a large, gleaming star on top. Two Advent calendars rested on top of the mantelpiece (Star Wars for Allura and a Yankee candle one for Shiro.) They squeezed onto the two scuffed but comfy sofas, Keith practically having to sit on Lance's lap to fit properly.

Keith had mostly adjusted to it but occasionally it still felt surreal that this was his life. He had great, supportive friends and a wonderful boyfriend and they celebrated things like Christmas together like any other family. He found it hard to put in words how much it meant but they understood. Keith allowed a small smile as he reflected on his earlier life, never believing he could ever be this content.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> Also you can find my tumblr here http://blumenwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
